Last One Standing (DANCE MOMS)
by music4lyfe21
Summary: The girls' world is up-side down. Abby is even meaner, and hurts the children. Favorites change, spots are taken, but hey... everyone's replaceable. ;)
1. Chapter 1

Last One standing

Chloe's P.O.V

'LET'S GO GIRLS!' Miss Abby screamed at us. But of course, it wasn't pointed at Maadie, it was pointed towards us.. 'Hey, try not to die today.' Kendall tells me.

I try to laugh it off, but I can't. Miss Abby will totally kill me for what happened at last week's competition.

The girls and I run into the studio for pyramid. "ALRIGHTY! Girls… 3rd PLACE. You guys.. just think about that…"

At the bottom of the pyramid… Chloe. You should've expected that. You failed. YOUR SOLO DIDN'T EVEN PLACE!'' Miss Abby says. I want to cry, but I hold it in. Must be strong.

"Next… Kendall. Second place is also unacceptable.. then Nia, Mackenzie, and at the top.. Maddie. You did outstanding Maddie! Come give me a hug!"

Now, assignments. Chloe, you will be doing a solo. Nia and Kendall, duet, And Maddie solo. STREACH NOW!''

50 minutes later….

Okay Chloe, lets work on your solo. It is called 'In the Shadows'. Why? Because YOU are always in the shadow of Maddie' work harder! Abby slaps me hard in the face. Hold it in. ' .' I learn my solo, and I practice it alone. Miss Abby tells me to go call Maddie, and I cry in the changing room.

Maddie's P.O.V

'Aw, hi, sweetheart!' She give me a big hug, and she tells me about my solo. 'It is called, #1. Because YOU are number one!' She laughs.

I learn it, and call in Nia and kendall for their duet. As they work on it, I see Chloe crying on the bench. 'What's wrong loser? Sad you couldn't beat me!?' And I laugh an evil laugh.

Chloe just keeps on crying. 'How about…I teach you a lesson?' Chloe looks up at me. Ha! She thought I meant Dance lesson! I kick her in the stomach and punch her face. She crys even harder. "what's the matter! CANT HANDLE IT?! I laugh some more. Then, Miss Abby walks in and gasps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's P.O.V

'CHLOE! WHAT IS HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?' Miss Abby screams at me. Maddie had cried and made it look like I hurt her. 'But-I –I' I stammer out. Furious, Miss Abby leaves the room and comeback with a pair of scissors. _Snip _is all I hear and then a long piece of golden hair falls to the ground.

_My _golden hair. She cuts more than half of it off, and then she and Maddie leave. I'm almost through. I have to work my best and beat Maddie. Then, Maybe Miss Abby will like me.

I go home and show my mom the choreography. 'Honey, it doesn't look that… good to me. She didn't give you good choreography.' I knew it. She will never treat me the same. I go to bed, sobbing as I realize that no one believes in me. I'll show them…

**NEXT DAY**

I wake up early in the morning, and put on a hat and sunglasses, so that no one will see my bruises today at school. 'hey Chloe!' my best friend Paige yells. I smile. Today would be a good day.

The announcements call for me in 2nd period. Confused, I go to the office. My mom is there with a smile. 'Honey, you're done at the ALDC. Let me show you where you will be dancing from now on. We get in the car, and when we arrive, I stand in shock. I'm at the Muri Unbeatable Dance Company (MUDC) I laugh. No more crap I will have to take from Abby.

But when I see who the teacher is…I feel like fainting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe's P.O.V

As I walk into the room, I see the teacher. And believe me, I was NOT expecting it to be HER. "Hello darling!'

Miss Cathy says. I gasp in shock. I've seen her choreography, and it isn't that good. She sees my choppy hair and black eye, even though I try to hide it.

Mom doesn't know. 'okay, Christie you can go now, shoo-shoo' and mom leaves. Miss Cathy pulls me aside and we have a talk.

'Honey, did miss abby do this to you?' 'Maddie and Miss Abby. And then Miss Abby blamed it on ME.' 'I'm really sorry. But tell ya what?

I'll have a beauty crew come here just for YOU. they'll fix you up, and then we'll have a mad maddie 'Thank you so much Miss Cathy'

'Now, lets get started on your new dance. I have a guest choreographer that'll show it to you, and its pretty hard. But if you nail it, we might beat mad maddie.'

I nod my head with determination. I'm gonna prove to miss abby that she made a really big mistake.

Nia's P.O.V

'Where's Chloe? Did she really leave the ALDC?!' Kendall shrugs. 'We don't need ugly or bad dancers Nia, im glad she left.' Said Maddie.

Im so angry I want to punch her! She thinks she's better than everyone, but she's not.

Chloe was a much better dancer, but abby never took the time of day to make her the amazing dancer everyone knows that she could be. Its so upsetting!

'KENDALL NIA! LETS GO!' I hear the disturbing voice of Abby; time for our duet. 'Ok girls, your duet is entitled, "Looking Up" because you guys look up to magnificent maddie! You'll never be like her!'

We learn the dance, and it really sucks. There's no technique in it whatsoever. I watched maddie practice her dance with Abby, and its so beautiful!

She gives her the best stuff, no wonder maddie always wins! I want to leave the ALDC too. I want a chance. And I never get one in this place.

Maddie's P.O.V

These girls cant get to my level, no reason to be mad. Even if Abby gave them extra time, they STILL wouldn't be half as good as me.

I'm number 1! Always. I wish Miss Abby put together a team of actually DECENT dancers, so that we win. We have this group dance losing streak, because the girls wont pull up their side of the work!

While I'm practicing, a new girl walks into the room, and is greeted by Miss Abby. I hear some talking, and find out that her name is Sophia.

**What do You guys think? Did you like it? Sorry I haven't written in like two months, but that'll change! The more reviews I get, the more often I'll post the following chapters. Peace!**


End file.
